


Underneath your clothes

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Questa storia di Kazuko può andare bene per lo shokura, Kame. Non ti sembra di esagerare un po’?”
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Underneath your clothes

**_ \- Underneath your clothes - _ **

Quando entrò nel salotto, Kazuya si premurò d’indossare il suo miglior sorriso.

Yuta era seduto sul divano, con aria annoiata, e cambiava canale alla televisione così velocemente che il più grande dubitava del fatto che riuscisse davvero a stabilire se un programma lo interessasse o meno.

Si mise di lato, in modo tale da poterlo guardare in viso senza tuttavia attrarre l’attenzione su di sé.

Era accigliato, Tamamori. Le labbra sporgevano lievemente in avanti, e la fronte era corrugata in un’espressione che, questo Kamenashi lo sapeva, era puramente di rabbia nei suoi confronti.

Sospirò, piano.

Quella volta, non poteva negare di aver avuto torto nella discussione.

Yuta gli aveva rinfacciato, uno per uno, tutti quegli aspetti nel suo carattere e nel suo modo di fare che lo indispettivano, che non gli piacevano. Che lo ingelosivano.

E Kazuya era rimasto ad ascoltarlo mentre gli parlava di come lo guardavano gli altri uomini, di quanto a lui effettivamente piacesse farsi guardare, di come avesse l’impressione che, tutto sommato, certe attenzioni Kame se le andasse propriamente a cercare.

Era rimasto in silenzio, l’aveva lasciato sfogare.

E poi aveva negato, dalla prima all’ultima parola, tutto quello che aveva detto.

Era successo poche ore prima, e Tamamori da allora aveva smesso di rivolgergli la parola.

Kazuya non era mai stato il tipo di persona particolarmente incline a chinare il capo e dare ragione, tuttavia sbollito il fastidio iniziale per quelle accuse, era stato costretto a farsi un esame di coscienza.

E il risultato non gli era piaciuto affatto, perché si era ritrovato a dover ammettere con se stesso che il più piccolo, in fondo, aveva ragione.

Era un atteggiamento che aveva sempre avuto, volente o nolente. Ed era vero, avere su di sé le attenzioni altrui gli piaceva più di quanto fosse lecito. Sarebbe stato inutile spiegare a Yuta che era perfettamente consapevole di quale fosse il limite entro cui poteva spingersi, perché era conscio del fatto che per lui non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.

In effetti, se la situazione fosse stata inversa, nemmeno Kame avrebbe accettato con così tanta tranquillità sguardi non suoi indosso al proprio fidanzato.

Ragion per cui era ben deciso a rimediare.

Non aveva la minima intenzione di chiedere scusa e giurare e spergiurare che non sarebbe accaduto mai più, perché i limiti del suo orgoglio non si erano poi allentati così tanto.

Aveva usato un po’ di fantasia, perché quella non gli mancava, ed era certo che a tali condizioni, persino il peggiore dei malumori avrebbe ceduto.

E conosceva Yuta abbastanza bene da sapere che non avrebbe osato continuare a ignorarlo ancora a lungo.

Fece un passo in avanti, ben attento a far abbastanza rumore perché il più piccolo si girasse verso di lui.

E quando lo fece, di fronte allo sguardo sconvolto che gli lanciò gli venne da ridere, ma si sforzò di rimanere serio.

“Kazu, che cosa diavolo...” mormorò, alzandosi in piedi e andandogli di fronte, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Kamenashi afferrò l’orlo del semplice vestito bianco che aveva indossato e girò su se stesso, con il fare più femminile che gli riuscì.

“Yuu-kun!” gli disse, con tono lamentoso e la voce più alta di un paio di ottave. “Sono venuta a chiederti scusa.” aggiunse poi, mettendogli le mani intorno ai fianchi e facendo aderire il proprio bacino con quello dell’altro, che continuava a fissarlo con aria confusa.

“Kazuya... non è divertente.” sussurrò, come se non avesse abbastanza voce, senza tuttavia riuscire a trattenersi dal cominciare a muovere i fianchi contro di lui.

“Kazuko, grazie.” precisò soltanto Kame, scendendo con le dita sulla cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, abbassandoli e andando poi ad intrufolare una mano nei boxer del più piccolo, accarezzando il suo sesso con fare lascivo.

“Questa storia di Kazuko può andare bene per lo shokura, Kame. Non ti sembra di esagerare un po’?” chiese, con voce malferma che fece sorridere l’altro.

“Sarò anche esagerata, _Yuu-kun_ , ma questo non cambia il fatto che ti stia già diventando duro.” lo provocò, afferrando con più forza la sua erezione e cominciando a muovere la mano, in un movimento costante, andando con le dita a sfiorare la punta già umida.

“Kazu...” mormorò di nuovo il più piccolo, come fosse un avvertimento.

Kame sorrise, con aria vittoriosa, spingendolo contro il divano per farlo mettere nuovamente a sedere e inginocchiarsi poi in mezzo alle sue gambe, sfilandogli i pantaloni e i boxer con un gesto repentino.

Continuò a masturbarlo lentamente, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo con lui, che nel frattempo cercava di spingere i fianchi verso la sua mano, come a cercare un contatto maggiore.

“Kazu... ko.” biascicò poi, cedendo alla messinscena del fidanzato.

Kamenashi si morse un labbro, ridacchiando.

“Vecchio pervertito.” mormorò, chinandosi maggiormente su di lui, respirando più a fondo, tanto che il più piccolo poté sentire il fiato sfiorare il suo sesso.

“Ho quattro anni meno di te.” fu l’unica obiezione alla quale riuscì a pensare.

“Giovane pervertito.” rettificò Kazuya, prima di prendergli in bocca l’erezione, cominciando da subito a muovere la lingua con fare esperto, tanto che Tamamori non ebbe cuore di ribattere.

Il più grande si lasciò portare una mano fra i capelli, facendo dettare il ritmo a Yuta, facendo sì che fosse lui a muovere la testa secondo come meglio desiderava.

Erano le sue scuse in fondo, no?

Quando sentì tuttavia che stava per raggiungere l’orgasmo, fece forza e si risollevò, sorridendo per il gemito di disappunto dell’altro.

“Non credere di cavartela con così poco, Yuu-kun.” disse, mellifluo, spostandosi verso il centro del salotto fino al tavolo, poggiandovi sopra le mani e sporgendosi indietro, in un chiaro invito nei confronti del più piccolo.

Tamamori non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si alzò in piedi, raggiungendolo e chinandosi sopra di lui, baciandolo all’altezza della nuca mentre contemporaneamente abbassava la cerniera del vestito.

“No...” lo fermò Kame, afferrandolo per un polso. “Quello lasciamelo addosso.”

Yuta fece una breve smorfia, ma non si lamentò troppo.

Fece scivolare le dita fino all’apertura di Kazuya, cominciando a prepararlo velocemente.

“Tutto ciò ha un che di grottesco, lo sai vero?” gli mormorò in un orecchio, sfilando le dita da dentro di lui e sostituendole con la propria erezione, penetrandolo con un gesto secco, quasi brutale.

Kame si morse un labbro, gemendo, impiegando qualche secondo prima di racimolare il fiato necessario a rispondere.

“Però ti eccita, non è vero Yuta?” disse, qualsiasi traccia di femminilità sparita dal suo tono di voce, mentre spingeva i fianchi contro il corpo dell’altro, lasciandosi andare a gemiti profondi.

Tamamori scrollò le spalle, senza negare, e poi lo afferrò per il bacino, spingendosi dentro di lui con più forza, prima di passare una mano sulla sua erezione e cominciare a masturbarlo, allo stesso ritmo delle proprie spinte dentro il suo corpo.

Vennero entrambi dopo pochi minuti di quell’amplesso irruento, con un grido soffocato il più piccolo e gemendo il nome di Yuta l’altro, prima di lasciarsi andare contro il tavolo, respirando pesantemente.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, prima che Kamenashi scoppiasse a ridere.

“Allora... sono perdonato?” gli chiese, quasi distrattamente, ancora poco incline al chiedergli scusa, convinto che quanto appena accaduto fosse sufficiente.

Tamamori si voltò verso di lui, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Non vedo come il fatto di esserti vestito da donna ti possa scusare, Kazu.” gli rispose, ma non sembrava realmente irritato.

Si mise in piedi, aiutando anche l’altro a rialzarsi prima di tornare a sedere sul divano.

“Ok, forse ho un po’ esagerato nel prendermela con te. Lo so che lo fai per carattere e che non ho motivi per cui essere geloso. Ma...” tentennò, facendo una smorfia, e l’altro gli mise una mano sulla gamba.

“Lo capisco. In fondo sono bellissimo, no? Chi è che non sarebbe geloso?” ribatté, ironicamente, mordendosi il labbro inferiore nel vano tentativo di non ridere.

Yuta gli mise il volto nell’incavo del collo, sospirando platealmente.

“Non scherzare. Lo sei davvero. E la tua bellezza...” aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se non fosse contento di quanto doveva aggiungere. “Vorrei dire che è solo un atteggiamento, Kazuya, ma la tua bellezza non è solo una maschera, no? È quello che sei, è come ti comporti che mi infastidisce. Perché vedo gli occhi degli altri addosso a te e vedo quello che pensano. E la cosa mi manda fuori di testa, lo sai.” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

Kamenashi parve rifletterci per qualche secondo, poi sorrise.

“Ma del resto, Yuta, c’è anche da dire che per quanto loro possano guardarmi, è per te che mi vesto da donna e mi faccio scopare sul tavolo del salotto. Non ti sembra un buon incentivo a smettere di essere geloso?” lo prese in giro, alleggerendo il tono della conversazione.

Vide le orecchie del fidanzato diventare rosse, chiaro segno del suo imbarazzo, prima di scostarsi da lui con un gesto brusco.

“Va’ a rimetterti i tuoi vestiti, Kame.” gli disse, secco, incrociando le braccia sul petto senza più guardarlo negli occhi.

“Ma come? A Yuu-kun non piacciono i vestiti di Kazuko?” fu lesto nel ribattere il più grande, riprendendo la sua recita.

“No. A Yuu-kun non piacciono.” bofonchiò l’altro, mentre il rossore si espandeva su tutto il suo viso.

Kame si alzò in piedi, scoppiando a ridere e dirigendosi verso la stanza da letto, con andatura controllata.

“Ho visto che a Yuu-kun non piacciono i vestiti di Kazuko. Ha tentato subito di strapparmeli di dosso!” esclamò, prima di accelerare il passo e nascondersi dietro la porta della camera, onde evitare il lancio di oggetti da parte del più piccolo.

Si cambiò, con calma, poi sospirò.

Adorava Tamamori. Adorava la sua maledetta semplicità.

E, per la precisione, Kazuko amava il suo Yuu-kun. 


End file.
